1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool-holding device and, more particularly, to an apparatus for holding sockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wrenches having a head with a square or rectangular ratcheting shaft are well known and are commonly used in various home, shop and office environments. Shafts for such wrenches are typically available in various sizes of the English and metric measurement systems. Interchangeable sockets can be mounted to the shaft for loosening or tightening bolts and other threaded fasteners. The sockets are often designed in sets so that multiple sockets have the same sized square shaft opening with hexagonal openings for receiving bolts heads that vary in size, such as in increments of one-sixteenth of an inch.
As sockets come in many different sizes, they can be difficult to organize and maintain so that a particular sized socket can be easily located when needed. Such organization can be particularly difficult when sockets are stored in a portable tool tray or chest in which the order of the sockets can be easily disturbed, or when a user carries more than one set of sockets for various English or metric unit wrenches.
To overcome these problems, socket wrench cases have been developed with incrementally sized recesses for holding the sockets. Typically, however, the sockets will be tossed out of their corresponding recesses and scattered throughout the case if the case is tipped over or jolted, even if the case is covered.
One solution to this problem is the use of socket holders having one or more spring clips. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,694 to Newton, a spring clip secured to a mounting rail can be used to engage a socket by forcing the ratchet shaft opening of the socket onto the spring clip. Although the spring clips in Newton can hold sockets in place, it can be difficult for a user to remove the sockets from the clips. Thus, a need exists in the art for a socket holder in which the sockets can be securely retained for storage but easily released when desired.
The invention features a system for securing at least one socket. In one arrangement, the system include a base member and at least one clip sized to engage the socket. The clip has a top surface. The system further includes at least one leg extending from the top surface for detachably mounting the clip to the base member, and at least one releasing structure extending from the top surface. The releasing structure has a release tab for disengaging the socket from the clip.
In another arrangement of the invention, the system includes at least one clip sized to engage the socket. The clip has a top surface. The system further includes at least one leg extending from the top surface for detachably mounting the clip to the base member, and at least one releasing structure extending from the top surface. The releasing structure has a release tab for disengaging the socket from the clip.
The releasing structure can have a protruding section, in which the protruding section is positioned against an inner surface of the socket when the clip engages the socket. The release tab can cause the protruding section to move away from the inner surface of the socket when the release tab is compressed. The release tab can extend outward from the base member. In addition, the release tab can have a rounded end.
The clip can have a first side and a second side opposing the first side. Further, the first and second sides each can have at least one releasing structure, at least one leg, or a combination thereof. The clip can slidably engage the base member.
The base member can be an elongated rail having parallel tracks. Further, at least one end of the elongated rail can contain at least one aperture for securing the rail to a surface.